


The War is Far From Over Now: Art

by Era_Penn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Fanart, Gen, SI, arc, sword - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Penn/pseuds/Era_Penn
Summary: Fanart: the logo of SWORD from Dont_call_me_Carrie's seriesTime to Carry the Colors Again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dont_call_me_Carrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_call_me_Carrie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The War is Far From Over Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799406) by [Dont_call_me_Carrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_call_me_Carrie/pseuds/Dont_call_me_Carrie). 
  * Inspired by [From the Other Side [A Terror To Behold]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212190) by [Dont_call_me_Carrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_call_me_Carrie/pseuds/Dont_call_me_Carrie). 



Fanart: the logo of SWORD from Dont_call_me_Carrie's series [Time to Carry the Colors Again](https://archiveofourown.org/series/833532).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested a dark background - here it is!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144513881@N03/46879351624/in/dateposted-public/)

Fanart: the logo of SWORD from Dont_call_me_Carrie's series [Time to Carry the Colors Again](https://archiveofourown.org/series/833532).


End file.
